doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Becerril
México |estado = activo }} Carlos Becerril es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hermano de la también actriz María Becerril(†) y, por lo tanto, cuñado de Víctor Mares(†) y tío de Víctor Mares Jr. Debutó en el doblaje como Paco en la serie animada mexicana Los Supersabios en 1978. Películas Dustin Hoffman * Last Chance Harvey (2008) LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD * Stranger Than Fiction (2006) MAS EXTRAÑO QUE LA FICCION * Meet the Fockers (2004) LOS FOCKERS. LA FAMILIA DE MI ESPOSO * Finding Neverland (2004) DESCUBRIENDO EL PAIS DE NUNCA JAMAS * Runaway Jury (2003) (CUERNAVACA) TRIBUNAL EN FUGA * Moonlight Mile (2002) LA VIDA CONTINÚA * Sleepers (1996) LOS HIJOS DE LA CALLE * Outbreak (1995) EPIDEMIA * Hero (1992) HEROE ACCIDENTAL * Tootsie (1982) TOOTSIE * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) KRAMER CONTRA KRAMER Robert Redford * An Unfinished Life (2005) UNA VIDA SIN TERMINAR * The Clearing (2004) (CUERNAVACA) SECRETOS DE UN SECUESTRO * Spy Game (2001) JUEGO DE ESPIAS * The Horse Whisperer (1998) EL SEÑOR DE LOS CABALLOS * Up Close & Personal (1996) LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO * Indecent Proposal (1993) UNA PROPUESTA INDECOROSA * Sneakers (1992) * Out of Africa (1985) AFRICA MIA Richard Gere * The Mothman Prophecies (2002) MENSAJERO DE LA OSCURIDAD * Unfaithful (2002) (CUERNAVACA) INFIDELIDAD * Autumn in New York (2000) (CUERNAVACA) OTOÑO EN NUEVA YORK * The Jackal (1997) EL CHACAL * Primal Fear (1996) LA VERDAD DESNUDA * Pretty Woman (1990) MUJER BONITA * American Gigolo (1980) GIGOLO AMERICANO Gabriel Byrne * Assault on Precinct 13 (2005) MASACRE EN LA CARCEL 13 * Ghost Ship (2002) BARCO FANTASMA * End of Days (1999) EL DIA FINAL * Stigmata (1999) ESTIGMA * The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) EL HOMBRE DE LA MASCARA DE HIERRO * Point of No Return (1993) LA ASESINA Mel Gibson * Ransom (1996) EL RESCATE * Maverick (1994) MAVERICK * The Man Without a Face (1993) EL HOMBRE SIN ROSTRO * Bird on a Wire (1990) DOS PAJAROS A TIRO * The Bounty (1984) EL MOTIN DEL BOUNTY Robert De Niro * Men of Honor (2000) (CUERNAVACA) HOMBRES DE HONOR * Analyze This (1999) ANALIZAME * Stanley & Iris (1990) * We're No Angels (1989) NO SOMOS ANGELES * New York, New York (1977) Al Pacino * The Insider (1999) EL INFORMANTE * City Hall (1996) LA CIUDAD DE LA AVARICIA * Scent of a Woman (1992) PERFUME DE MUJER Michael Douglas * The Sentinel (2006) (CUERNAVACA) EL CENTINELA * The In-Laws (2003) MI SUEGRO ES UN ESPÍA * Don't Say a Word (2001) (CUERNAVACA) NI UNA PALABRA Ed Harris * Radio (2003) ME LLAMAN RADIO * Pollock (2000) POLLOCK * Just Cause (1995) CAUSA JUSTA Tom Berenger * Sniper 2 (2002) EL FRANCOTIRADOR * D-Tox (2002) D-TOX * The Substitute (1996) EL SUSTITUTO Dennis Quaid * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) EL DIA DESPUES DE MAÑANA * Far from Heaven (2002) LEJOS DEL CIELO * Something to Talk About (1995) EL PODER DEL AMOR Bruce Willis * Hart's War (2002) EN DEFENSA DEL HONOR * The Story of Us (1999) NUESTRO AMOR * Death Becomes Her (1992) LA MUERTE LE SIENTA BIEN Christopher McDonald * "Family Law" (68 episodes, 1999-2002) * Leave It to Beaver (1997) DÉJENSELO A BEAVER * House Arrest (1996) ARRESTO A DOMICILIO Kevin Costner * Open Range (2003) PACTO DE JUSTICIA * Thirteen Days (CUERNAVACA) (2001) 13 DÍAS * The War (1994) LA GUERRA Richard Dreyfuss * Silent Fall (1994) TESTIGO SILENCIOSO * Jaws (1975) TIBURÓN Bill Paxton * Twister (1996) TORNADO * Apollo 13 (1995) APOLO 13 Patrick Swayze * To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (1995) REINAS O REYES * Ghost (1990) GHOST LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR Clint Eastwood ''' * Sudden Impact (1983) * Two Mules for Sister Sara (1970 - redoblaje) DOS MULAS PARA LA HERMANA SARA '''William H. Macy * Thank you for smoking (2006) (CUERNAVACA) GRACIAS POR FUMAR * Mystery Men (1999) HOMBRES MISTERIOSOS David Strathairn * Simon Birch (1998) EL GRAN SIMON * The River Wild (1994) EL RÍO SALVAJE Robin Williams * What Dreams May Come (1998) MAS ALLA DE LOS SUEÑOS * Being Human (1993) UN SIMPLE MORTAL Tim Allen ''' * Joe Somebody (2001) (CUERNAVACA) SUPER PAPÁ * For Richer or Poorer (1997) EN LA RIQUEZA Y EN LA POBREZA '''Bill Pullman * Zero Effect (1998) EFECTO CERO * Malice (1993) MALICIA Chris O'Donnell * The Bachelor (1999) EL SOLTERO MAS CODICIADO * The Chamber (1996) LA CAMARA Warren Beatty * Town & Country (2001) SEXO EN LA CIUDAD * Bonnie & Clyde (1967) BONNIE & CLYDE Martin Sheen * Hostile Waters (1997) (TV) AGUAS HOSTILES * The American President (1995) MI QUERIDO PRESIDENTE Tomas Arana * The Bourne Supremacy (2004) LA SUPREMACÍA DE BOURNE - * The Bodyguard (1992) EL GUARDAESPALDAS OTROS * State of Play (2009) LOS SECRETOS DEL PODER - Jason Bateman ''' * Brideshead Revisited (2008) REGRESO A BRIDESHEAD - '''Michael Gambon * Michael Clayton (2007) (CUERNAVACA) - Tom Wilkinson * My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) (CUERNAVACA) MI SUPER EXNOVIA - Eddie Izzard ''' * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) (CUERNAVACA) CRUZADAS - '''Jeremy Irons * Elektra (2005) (CUERNAVACA) ELEKTRA - Terence Stamp * Kicking & Screaming (2005) - Will Ferrell * Along Came Polly (2004) MI NOVIA POLLY - Hank Azaria * The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) BATALLA DE RIDDICK - Colm Feore * Wimbledon (2004) AMOR EN JUEGO - Sam Neill * A Guy Thing (2003) UN NOVIO EN APUROS - James Brolin * What a Girl Wants (2003) LO QUE UNA CHICA QUIERE - Colin Firth * Johnny English (2003) JOHNNY ENGLISH - Rowan Atkinson * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) CAPITÁN DE MAR Y GUERRA - Paul Bettany * The Scorpion King (2002) MEMNUM - Steven Brand * Red Dragon (2002) DRAGÓN ROJO - Ken Leung * Road to Perdition (2002) (CUERNAVACA) CAMINO A LA PERDICION - Tom Hanks * Minority Report (2002) (CUERNAVACA) SENTENCIA PREVIA - Peter Stormare * Die Another Day (2002) OTRO DÍA PARA MORIR - Michael Madsen ''' * The Emperor's Club (2002) LECCIÓN DE HONOR - '''Kevin Kline * Enough (2002) NUNCA MAS -''' Fred Ward''' * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) CAZADOR DE COCODRILOS - Steve Irwin * Moulin Rouge! (2001) (CUERNAVACA) - Richard Roxburgh ''' * Shallow Hal (2001) (CUERNAVACA) AMOR CIEGO - '''Jason Alexander * The Glass House (2001) - Chris Noth * The Man in the Moon (2001) - Sam Waterston * Super Troopers (2001) (CUERNAVACA) SUPER POLICÍAS - Brian Cox * Behind Enemy Lines (2001) (CUERNAVACA) DETRAS DE LAS LINEAS ENEMIGAS - Gene Hackman * Partners in Crime (2000) SOCIOS PARA EL CRIMEN - Rutger Hauer ''' * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - '''Randy Quaid * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Billy Connolly ''' * Return to Me (2000) UN DÍA DE AMOR Y MAGIA - '''David Duchovny * Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000)¿DÓNDE ESTÁS HERMANO? - Tim Blake Nelson * Virus (1999) VIRUS - Donald Sutherland * The Mod Squad (1999) - Josh Brolin * Small Soldiers (1998) PEQUEÑOS GUERREROS - Phil Hartman * Out of Sight (1998) UN ROMANCE PELIGROSO - George Clooney ''' * The Fifth Element (1997) EL QUINTO ELEMENTO - '''Gary Oldman * Addicted to Love (1997) ADICTOS AL AMOR - Tchéky Karyo * A Time to Kill (1996) TIEMPO DE MATAR - Matthew McConaughey ''' * Phenomenon (1996) (1versión) FENÓMENO - '''John Travolta * The English Patient (1996) EL PACIENTE INGLÉS - Willem Dafoe * The Net (1995) LA RED - Jeremy Northam * The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain (1995) - Ian Hart * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) LA TRIBU BRADY - Gary Cole * Quiz Show (1994) EL DILEMA - Ralph Fiennes * Star Trek: Generations (1994) VIAJE A LAS ESTRELLAS 7 GENERACIONES - Jonathan Frakes * Black Beauty (1994) (voz) BELLEZA NEGRA - Alan Cumming * When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) CUANDO UN HOMBRE AMA A UNA MUJER - Andy Garcia * Ri¢hie Ri¢h (1994) RIQUI RICON - Jonathan Hyde * The Specialist (1994) EL ESPECIALISTA - Eric Roberts * Baby's Day Out (1994) CUIDADO BEBÉ SUELTO - Matthew Glave * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994) ENTREVISTA CON EL VAMPIRO - Stephen Rea * Coneheads (1993) - Michael McKean * Backdraft (1991) LLAMARADA - Kurt Russell * Regarding Henry (1991) A PROPOSITO DE HENRY - Harrison Ford * Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes (1984) LA LEYENDA DE TARZÁN - Ian Holm * Terminator (1984) - Arnold Schwarzenegger * Gorky Park (1983) - Ian McDiarmid ''' * Octopussy (1983) 007 CONTRA OCTOPUSSY - '''Louis Jourdan * Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PILOTO? II - Robert Hayss * The Man with the Golden Gun (1974) - Christopher Lee * Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) ENTRE MONOS TE VEAS - Dean Jones * Cimarron (1960 - redoblaje) - Glenn Ford * El Mago de Oz - Ray Bolger * Unlawful Entry (Oficial Pete Davis) - Ray Liotta Películas animadas * Cars (2006) - Chick Hicks (voz original: Michael Keaton) Series de TV * Dr. David Banner en "Hulk" * Chekov en "Star Trek" (27 episodios- Segunda Temporada- 1967) VIAJE A LAS ESTRELLAS * Zefram Cochrane en "Star Trek" (Episodio 9: Metarmofosis- Segunda temporada- 1967) VIAJE A LAS ESTRELLAS * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (122 episodes, 1997-2003)BUFFY LA CAZA VAMPIROS * "Son of the Beach" (42 episodios, 2000-2002) HIJOS DE LA PLAYA * "Total Security" (13 episodios, 1997) SEGURIDAD TOTAL * Bewitched (Algunos episodios, 1971-1972) HECHIZADA * "I Dream of Jeannie" (Algunos episodios 1965-1970) MI BELLA GENIO Anime *Dolbar en Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses *Batou en Ghost in the Shell *Dobermon en Digimon Tamers *Kenji Tsukino (1era voz) en Sailor Moon *Narrador en Dragon Ball *Tarukane y Ootake en Yu Yu Hakusho *Padre de Tessa en Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu *Seraphimon en Digimon Frontier *Mauro en Heat Guy J Dirección de Doblaje * Prison Break * El Gran Pez * Devorador de Pecados * Lo que una Chica Quiere Cine y Televisión Mexicana * Ringside (2005) Entrenador * María la del barrio (1995) * Marimar (1994) prestando su voz al perro ("Pulgoso") * Rosa salvaje (1987) * Los años felices (1984) * Los supersabios (1978) prestando su voz a Paco y Kitito * Pobre Clara (1975) * El amor tiene cara de mujer (1971) Daniel Escala * La gata (1970) * Pueblo sin esperanza (1968) * Aurelia (1968) * El cuarto mandamiento (1967) * Cuna vacía (1967) * Vivimos en una estrella (1963) * Barú, el hombre de la selva (1962) * La maldición de Nostradamus (1961) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México